BACKGROUND: The overall objective of the Partnership for Native America Cancer Prevention is to alleviate the unequal burden of cancer among Native Americans of the Southwest through research, training and outreach programs. NACP is a partnership between Northern Arizona University and the developed and implemented at the two institutions. Programs are designed to facilitate the entry of Native Americans into biomedical research and health care professions while engaging communities in research and training relevant to their needs. Research projects include laboratory, field-based, and community-based participatory research. All programs involving communities originate in communities and are developed and implemented in partnership with NACP students and faculty. AIMS: 1. To continue to increase the competitive stance of cancer research and training at NAU by adding new cancer researchers and by continuing strong faculty development programs for all junior faculty. 2. To develop programs that facilitate the successful transition of Native American students into our programs and that enhance the retention and graduation of Native Americans undergraduates in biomedical sciences. 3. To develop sustainable community education programs and research for cancer prevention that meet the unique needs of the Hopi Tribe and the Navajo and Tohono O'odham Nations. METHODS: Three cancer research projects are included (1) Analysis of the roles of genes and chromosome rearrangements in genomic instability, (2) Uranium as environmental risk factor for cancer among the Navajo and (3) Allostery, Protein Complexes and Cellular Distribution for the Nitric Oxide Receptor, Soluble Guanylyl Cyclase. All research projects employ Native American student researchers. The goal of the training program is to increase the number of Native American students entering careers in cancer research and healthcare. Programs will be implemented increase the numbers of entering Freshmen and tribal and community colleges in our programs, and an undergraduate training program will be implemented to prepare students to enter graduate research and professional programs. The goal of the outreach program is to strengthen collaboration between NAU and AZCC/UA with the Hopi, Navajo and Tohono O'odham tribal communities to increase community cancer prevention activities and cancer control training for health professionals that will result in increases in the numbers of Native Americans who receive cancer screening.